


Iceberg Lettuce

by kat8cha



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gets abducted by aliens and finds himself in a cell with naked Kyle and a not naked Jason Todd. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceberg Lettuce

When the alien ship had showed up over Star City Connor hadn’t thought ‘oh crap’ actually he’d been thinking more along the lines of ‘how quickly can I get everyone out of the city?’ followed by ‘it’s over the forest!’

And lastly ‘Ollie!’

That was before the shimmering green beam of energy had shout out of the ship and surrounded Connor.

He must have blacked out and been out for a while after that, because when he opened his eyes his head was groggy and his mouth had that morning breath scuzzy sensation. Connor blinked several times and lifted himself up on his elbows.

“Sleeping beauty’s finally woken up.” Said an unfamiliar voice, Connor sat up and turned around. It took a second for Connor to recognize him and he only recognized the guy because he’d kidnapped Mia once.

“Red Hood.” There was a familiar body curled up next to Red Hood, a familiar head of hair burrowed against Jason’s neck. “Kyle! What did you do to him?”

Red Hood rolled his eyes and attempted to move away from Kyle’s naked shivering body. Connor watched in surprise as Kyle grabbed on and pushed Red Hood back against the wall. “Nothing, and I don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on here.” Red Hood squirmed into a more comfortable position and Kyle allowed it. “Rayner was ice cold when the little green guys picked me up.”

“You saw the kidnappers?” Connor walked over to Red Hood and Kyle carefully. Kyle was completely naked and when Connor looked at the hands clinging to Jason’s shoulders it was obvious he wasn’t wearing his ring either.

Red Hood had probably rolled his eyes, not that Connor could see under the domino, but his voice was definitely loaded with sarcasm. “No, I just assumed from the giant flying white van in the sky that kidnapped me.”

Connor sighed before reaching out to touch Kyle’s chin and see if he could get a peek at Kyle’s face. That touch was all it took for Kyle to switch targets, moving from Jason to clinging to Connor. He did feel like ice and he kept pressing his face against Connor’s bare neck. It was hard not to fight against Kyle’s grip, but he allowed it. Kyle took a deep breath and then let it out against Connor’s throat.

“So he’s been…” Connor shivered. “Like this the whole time?”

Red Hood took the chance to stand up and stretch. “He was cuddling me before I even woke up, be glad you didn’t get that experience Arrow.”

Connor didn’t bother responding, instead he wrapped his arms around Kyle.

“Cold.” Kyle said quietly, his lips moving ticklishly against the side of Connor’s neck. Connor glanced at Red Hood, who was dressed in a white tee-shirt and a pair of ill-fitting pants that looked like they came from some uniform. From the look on his face Red Hood hardly cared to lend Kyle his clothes, and Connor found that he didn’t want to ask. Instead Connor wriggled his top off (and the aliens must have done something with his quiver because it was gone, did that mean that Red Hood’s own equipment was gone too?) and attempted to hand it to Kyle.

Except the minute his shirt was off Kyle’s ice cold hands and bare naked icy chest were pressed up against Connor’s bare skin and stroking. “Kyle!” Connor squirmed. Kyle’s cold hands were under his back and stroked along his spine while Kyle’s chest rubbed against his.

“Well if I’d known that was where this abduction was going.” Red Hood knelt behind the two of them and laid a bare hand against Kyle’s bare ass. Kyle let out a happy sounding moan against Connor’s neck. “I’d have gotten to the anal probing earlier.”

Connor really wanted to tell Red Hood off, but Kyle was making it clear (with little hip movements and a needy mouth that was quickly growing warmer the longer it was rubbed against Connor’s skin) that naked skin was exactly what he needed. “I think he just needs body-” Another rock against Connor’s hip followed up by a lukewarm hand sliding around Connor’s hips to slip down the front of Connor’s pants and grab his cock. “Oh fuck.”

Red Hood slid behind Kyle and rubbed his hands up and down Kyle’s bare back. “I think that’s what Rayner here was planning.”

Connor wriggled and almost debated struggling but then Kyle lifted his head and locked eyes with him. Kyle had such *green* eyes, even without the ring. Connor swallowed as he had suddenly found himself dry mouthed.

“Please, Connor.” Kyle’s lips were wet and shiny looking now, and he licked them after saying Connor’s name. Connor’s dick gave a guilty little twitch in Kyle’s hand.

“I think he likes you _Connor_.” Red Hood’s tone was a million different levels of snark.

“Like you didn’t already know my name.” Connor snapped back but he didn’t reach up to remove his mask. His hands were too busy running up and down Kyle’s chest. It always surprised him when he saw Kyle in civvies (or as the case may be *naked*) because Kyle’s artist body was anything but. If Connor had been asked he’d have called it a swimmer’s body, a broad chest and just enough muscles for Kyle to look built. He also had small but perky nipples surrounded by quarter sized dusky brown aeoroles. Connor rubbed his thumb in a circle around Kyle’s nipple, noting how it perked and tightened and the way the chill of Kyle’s chest continued to lift under his touch. Not like Connor was getting colder, but Kyle was definitely getting warmer.

“Connor sounds so legitimate.” Red Hood’s tongue flickered along the back of Kyle’s neck and Connor suddenly found he couldn’t look away from it. A dark pink tongue and shiny white teeth.

Sharp teeth, Connor reminded himself. But it wasn’t like any of the people Connor had ever kissed hadn’t had sharp teeth.

“If we’re going to use names…” Red Hood purred against Kyle’s neck making Kyle arch his back and groan. “I’m Jason.”

 _Later, after the aliens who had accidentally infected Kyle with a virus that had no other cure but mating with ‘two warrior brothers’ (or at least that’s what it translated to) had apologized profusely and dropped them off in the location of their choosing Connor found himself with far more masturbation material than he had ever thought he’d get much less ever thought he’d need. He also had two men he’d just slept with arguing in Connor’s kitchen over who got to pick the toppings for their pizza.

So that masturbation material probably wasn’t ever going to be needed anyway.

_


End file.
